Various mechanism have been invented to open and close draperies. Some are operated by a master ON/OFF switch but lack the means for true automatic operation, while others incorporate two timed switches to control opening and closing sequences but are expensive and not always reliable in repetitive operations. Patents disclosing such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,454 to Gill, 4,610,294 to Anesi, and others.
However, none of the drapery actuators known in the art have the essential motor control means that provides for their complete and automatic operation when plugged-in to an ordinary lamp timer. Timers like these are used in many households to turn lamps and applicances ON and OFF at desired times of the day, they are abundant in their use, and are readily available for purchase. Examples include the Intermatic Incorporated Model SB711C; the AMF Corporation Paragon Model C104-00; the Tandy Corporation Radio Shack Controller Timer with separate Appliance Module Catalog Numbers 61-2670 and 61-2681 respectively; the Stanley Corporation Lamp Remote Control with separate Lamp Module Numbers 370-2682 and 370-2474 respectively, and a large variety of other clock actuated switches. Herein, these devices shall be referred to as lamp timers, and clock actuated switch means.
Further, none of the drapery actuators known in the art provides a remote control system that may be used as the only control device, or may alternately be connected in tandem with virtually any lamp timer, and thereby provide an integrated control system whereby the drapery actuator may be operated by wireless remote control and by a lamp timer.